conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Independence of the Union of Everett
The Independence of the Union of Everett was allegedly the most controversial event in United States history and nearly sparked a war on various occasions. The Independence was confirmed on July 4, 2003, declaring that fifteen states, located in the northeastern United States, would secede and join together to form a new Union. Over the next five years, another twenty four states would join the new nation and come to form the Union of Everett. The initial movement to separate from the United States government was led by a young patriot activitist named Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, who stated that the United States had failed to maintain and follow its Constitutional values set two hundred years ago. With aid from groups such as the American Civil Liberties Union and various other civil rights organizations and soon from governors of states such as New York, the movement was put into play and the following Declaration of Independence was submitted to both the United States federal government and to the United Nations. Declaration of Independence In response to two hundred twenty six years of repetative failure of the United States government, its officials, Senators, Congressmen and Presidents to follow, obey and maintain to rights of the people and of the nation, as declared by the United State Constitution, we find it necessary to secede and separate from such corruption and failure and declare a new nation. Our nation's first Declaration of Independence states, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security." We now declare that reserved right to abolish the United States federal government in the action of secession and separation from such government, to establish a new government which follows the basic humans and civil rights stated above and in our Constitution and in our newly declared Constitution. '' As per the following reasons and terms, we declare our Independence: *1) Repetative and horrid failure to maintain and secure the rights and freedoms as stated in the Constitution, to secure our rights of "Life, Liberty & Happiness" and our additional rights to "Equality and Justice". *2) Repetative and disturbing failure to allow, secure or maintain the rights of African Americans over the previous two hundred twenty six years of established United States government. *3) Repetative and disturbing failure to allow, secure and maintain the rights of women over the previous two hundred twenty six years. *4) Repetative violations of civil rights and Constitutional rights as stated in the First, Second, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh and Eighth Amendments of the Bill of Rights. *5) Establishment of destructive laws, bills and Amendments that violate our freedoms as Americans and or denying passage of laws that allow, further or secure our rights as Americans, including but not limited to, the Patriot Act, anti-discrimination laws and civil rights bills. *6) Direct corruptive actions by the United States federal government, including conspiracy to undermine the Constitution including election processes as seen in events such as the 2000 Presidential election. *7) Unlawful, corrupt, violent and or illegal acts of war, attacks or conspiracies involving the United States against various other nations including Nicaragua, Panama, Grenada, Vietnam and current day Iraq. *8) Direct failure to secure the nation from attack on September 11, 2001 due to previous corrupt behavior, conspiracy and allignment with enemies of the nation. Failure to respond to acts of war and terror against the United States following September 11, 2001 and failure to engage the proper enemy, including attacks against the nation of Iraq. *9) Direct failure to respond to national crises including but not limited to the Hurricane Katrina disaster. (Amended by Louisiana is 2006) *10) Direct failure to maintain and upkeep vital infrastructure and systems within the United States. *11) Direct failure to secure and maintain an economy and irresponsibly and carelessly allow a run-away debt, causing economic crisis and downfall. *12) Direct failure to ensure the healthcare of all American citizens with proper, affordable, non-corrupt, biased, discriminatory or malpracticed healthcare and systems, leading to severe failures in health of the nation, leaving tens of millions of citizens without care. Treaty of Unity The '''Unity Treaty' or Treaty of Unity is the official document establishing the independence of the Union of Everett. It was drawn up by the United Nations and contains demands from both sides of the issue. It contains the terms for separation including removal of U.S. government officials and property from Everetti territory, division of the military and supplies, division of controls and laws and division of government. Each seceding state signed the treaty as did both Presidents of the United States and of Everett. The United Nations signed the treaty. Later on, the Presidents of Mexico, Belize, Haiti and Canada all signed the treaty. Category:Union of Everett Category:Artifacts Category:Politics